


Pining Ways

by sunnyclow



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Ashelix Week (Fire Emblem), Fluff, M/M, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:07:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27091777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunnyclow/pseuds/sunnyclow
Summary: Ashe and Felix try to train while being distracted.
Relationships: Ashe Duran | Ashe Ubert/Felix Hugo Fraldarius
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10
Collections: Ashelix Week 2020





	Pining Ways

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! We're here again for Day 2 of Ashelix week! Today I combined monastery and pining for the story! They're so cute! I'm so excited to be participating in this week! 
> 
> If you want to talk more about Fire Emblem you can hit me up at sunny_clow.
> 
> Enjoy!

Felix walked to the training grounds for his daily routine when he saw Ashe. He stopped by the door as he watched him shoot arrow after arrow perfectly into the target. Since they returned to the monastery Felix has noticed that Ashe has been visiting the training hall to shoot, until he left for the kitchen. Some days Felix joined him on the other side to do his training, though lately he’s been watching Ashe. He doesn’t know when it started, but one day he watched Ashe go through his routine. He knew Ashe grew stronger during the five years they were away, they all did, though the man he saw releasing his bow was different than the boy who shot in the same spot. He couldn’t look away, he didn’t want to look away. 

Ashe finished shooting the last of his arrows then walked over to look at his progress. “I still need to aim more for the middle.” He said to himself while gathering his arrows. He turned at the footsteps then smiled when he saw Felix. “Hi Felix! Just cleaning up my arrows, I’ll be done soon.”

“I have all day, take your time.” Felix said. He took off his outer coat and walked over to place it on the hook at the nearby coat stand. He missed the way Ashe watched him before he turned back around when Felix walked over to the training swords. 

Ashe tried to focus as he continued to pull out and place the arrows away. Since he returned to the monastery many of the feelings that he pushed down came back to the surface. At first, he tried to reason that he was just excited to see his friends and Byleth again after being separated for so long. His reasoning didn’t last for long when he watched Felix train and he thought about how hot he’s always looked wielding a sword. His thoughts started growing from there and turned from watching Felix use his sword to imaging Felix showing him the proper way to use the sword alone in the training hall at night. He felt a little bad for having such carefree thoughts during a war, then again it wouldn’t be too bad to just have a bright spot among the darkness of the war, right? 

Ashe made sure not to stare for long as he gathered the last one and placed them in the quiver. “Well, I should wash up before I help with dinner.”

“Oh, Yuri wanted me to tell you that he’s taken over dinner prep. He said you could train a little longer then join him later.”

“Really? I guess I could do one more round before I go. This time I want to try shooting in different spots since I don’t know where Byleth will move me on the battlefield.”

Felix nodded. “A good idea.”

Ashe tried not to think about how much his heart fluttered from those two words alone. Instead he grinned, picked up his bow, and moved to another side of the hall to shoot. Training turned out to be harder than they expected between trying to keep their focus on their practice targets when they weren’t looking at each other. Ashe moved to different places to shoot, each spot taking him closer and closer to Felix where he went through his moves with the training sword, until he ended up close to Felix. He continued to shoot, concentrating on hitting the target, not noticing the way Felix looked at him out the corner of his eye.

The way Ashe stood with the bow in his hand, the confident way he let the arrow go made Felix’s heartbeat a little faster. He quickly turned away when Ashe finished and continued to hit the training dummy. 

“I think I’m going to clean up, shower, and go start my kitchen duty.” Ashe said.

Felix nodded. “I still have some work to do here, so I’ll be in the dining hall later.”

“I’ll make sure to save some food for you.”

Felix grunted in response as he turned back to the dummy. Ashe walked over and gathered the arrows again. Once he cleaned them up, he placed the quiver and bow back in place in the training hall then walked out the room. When Ashe’s footsteps faded away Felix lowered his sword and took a seat on the nearest bench. Did Ashe even know how hot he looked when he shot like that? One day, he would try to talk to him. Until that day came he would do his best not to let his real feelings show.

Meanwhile Ashe waited until he was in the washroom to place his hands over his face. He couldn’t believe he showed off in front of Felix like that. Did Felix even know how handsome he looked when he trained? Ashe nearly lost it when a strand of hair fell in front of Felix’s face. One day he would tell Felix how he felt. Ashe quickly washed and walked over to the dining hall. 

Yuri expected to see Felix with Ashe, he clicked his tongue when he saw Ashe by himself.

Tomorrow he’ll have to try another approach.


End file.
